


Bound

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Sex, Violence, trigger -torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: A house invasion and an escape plan that would change both Jon and Sansa's lives forever.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompts/asks from Tumblr - a combination I put into one fic. It may not have been a good idea.. sorry!  
> Prompts:  
> 41\. “I’m done pretending.” - anon  
> 42\. “Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!” - anon  
> 56\. “Your hands are so cold.“ - anon and @teddyduchess  
> 95\. “Let me take care of you.” - @kissing-the-sun-at-night
> 
> But if you don't mind smut with cheesy mediocre dialogue, then this is for you! lol
> 
> #be proud of the crap you make
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife/jonsa-creatives - come say hi!)

Sansa blinked, feeling the tears in her eyes streaking down her cheek. The dull ache at the back of her head throbbed relentlessly, keeping pace with her racing heartbeat. She twisted and turned, wishing the rope around her wrists would loosen but only felt the rough fibres cutting into her skin.

The room was dark and Sansa could only make out shadows moving given the scant light that was entering the room. Sansa figured she must have been moved after being knocked out unconscious.  _Jon.. Oh my god, Jon. Please be alive.  
_

She wasn’t supposed to be home, she was meant to be in Dorne, on vacation with her family. The winters in the North were something the Starks no longer willingly endured and often vacationed away to escape the harsh and unyielding cold. 

* * *

_“Are you sure, honey? You’ve always wanted to go to Dorne. Can’t you tell them you are going on vacation with your family and have them reschedule?” Catelyn asked for the second time that week, her disapproving frown was telling._

_“I did, Mom. But they needed volunteers and I promised, I just didn’t expect them to actually put me on rotation this time of the year. Look, it’s for a good cause and for charity, it will be good for me. Plus, the house will be looked after now that I’ll be home,” Sansa explained, unsure if that would sway her mother from making a call to the director of welfare of Good Hope, the non-profit Sansa was interning at._

_“Well, all right. If that’s what you want. I just don’t want you in this big old house alone. Keep all the doors locked at all times, you hear? And try not to get home so late, okay?”_

_“Yes, Mother. Don’t worry about me and get packing, will you? Have a great time at Dorne. I will miss you guys,” Sansa sighed with relief, albeit a little sad as she hugged her mother and little Rickon, watching them return to their packing for the family’s annual winter vacation._

* * *

_I should have just said no…_

Sansa jumped, yelping as she heard a pounding and a loud thump nearby. Then, a loud pained groan.  _Jon._  She recognised his voice and thanked the heavens he was still alive. A screeching sound greeted her ears and it was approaching the room she was in. Sansa shut her eyes tightly, feigning unconsciousness, as the door suddenly opened. Sansa listened intently in fear and only heard of someone being dragged across the floor followed by a grunt. Sansa felt a source of warmth and panting coming from next to her.  _It’s him. He’s next to me and he’s breathing.. oh thank god._

“Don’t you two look mighty pretty lying next to each other? Suppose I have to take a picture.. No, I should film this. The princess and the bastard. Why, that sounds like a great title! How does it feel now, being helpless and useless?” Sansa grimaced as Ramsay taunted them. A white hot rage crept up rapidly within her, wishing she had reported Ramsay to the authorities earlier after she caught him mauling at a girl in an alley the night of their graduation party.

Of course, she hadn’t known the lengths of Ramsay’s psychopathic tendencies and how she became the target of his sick and twisted mind. They weren’t even friends to begin with. And now there she was lying on the floor, with her hands tied behind her, powerless and probably waiting for near death, at his mercy.

Sansa watched Ramsay as he puttered about in the room before leaving again. Jon didn’t deserve this, he was just an innocent bystander, who only came by to return some books he had borrowed from Robb. Sansa should have just taken the books off his hands and said bye to him at the door, and he would be on his merry way, probably sitting at home that evening, safe and sound. But being the silly polite girl that she was, Sansa thought it was only proper to invite him in and asked if he wanted some lasagna she had made for an early dinner. It was not far from the truth that she had begun to feel a little lonely with her family being away for a week, so she really didn’t mind some company. And it was just Jon. Jon, the boy who grew up next door and who was practically a brother to Robb.

Sansa wanted to scream and wail at her predicament as the memory flashed in her mind but bit down her lip hard and restrained herself. 

_God, if you’re listening to me, get us out of here, please… Help us. Please._

A soft groan and a stirring startled Sansa and her eyes flew open as she felt fingers brush past her hands. There was no else in the dark room besides the two of them lying on the floor. Sansa strained her neck to look past her shoulder and only saw a wall. The room looked familiar. They were in the attic.

 “Jon. Jon, can you hear me? Please wake up! Jon!” Sansa whispered, twisting her body as best she could to face where Jon was.

“Sansa? Ahh.. my head hurts. Sansa is that you? Are you all right?” Jon answered back with a groan. Sansa wished she could pull him in for a hug, relieved that he was awake and conscious.

“I’m all right, Jon. Just my head hurts too. Oh god, I’m so sorry Jon. I didn’t know.. and oh god, he hurt you. He was coming for me, I should’ve known and done something about it.. but I didn’t. Forgive me, Jon.”

“No, Sansa.. it’s not your fault. He’s a sick bastard. He can’t get away with this!” Jon shook his head at her and Sansa could finally make out the eyes and the beard that was distinctly Jon, with the little light that came in through the window pane.

“Shh! He’ll hear us. Whatever happens Jon, forgive me and I’m so sorry. Sorry if I said or did anything mean to you.. I’m sorry,” Sansa couldn’t continue as a lump in her throat stopped her.

“No! We’ll get out of this. Whatever happens I promise you we’ll get out of this. We won’t die here Sansa. I won’t let it.”

Loud footsteps made the both of them turn towards the door as it flung open once more. Ramsay’s smirk said it all as he caught Jon and Sansa now awake.

“Ahh! Yes, yes. Good to see you up from your beauty sleep, Sansa. I must say you look so beautiful.. so frightened and pale. It’s a good look,” Ramsay knelt down, the .45 Glock firmly grasped in his right hand. All Sansa wanted was to spit in his leering face and perhaps even turn his own gun on him. But she needed to free herself from the rope first.

“What do you want? Tell us what do you want and we’ll give it to you,” Jon spoke, against his better judgement, attempting to negotiate their freedom.  _You don’t negotiate with terrorists or psychopaths, Jon. Especially not one like Ramsay.  
_

“Oh? What do I want eh? That’s actually a good question. At first, I wanted you, pretty as you are Sansa, god how I wish to ram my cock down your throat that night I saw you at the party. But you ignored me. Pretty girls like you, princesses like you think you’re better than everyone else don’t you? Well, I guess that night wasn’t your night, I got my cock well taken care of-”

“You’re a rapist! You were raping that girl, you sick fuck!” Sansa cried in protest and regretted immediately. Ramsay’s smirk turned to a tight lipped scowl and stood up. He turned and pointed the gun at her.

 “You! You.. just can’t keep your mouth shut can you? She wanted it! But no you didn’t know that did you? And you had to blab to people and spread rumours! I’m a sick fuck? I’ll show you what a sick fuck I am!” Ramsay pulled Sansa’s legs and forced them open, tearing the skirt she had on. Sansa screamed her lungs out, as loud as she could to whoever was nearby who would hear and call for help. But the attic was four storeys up and soundproofed. It was futile and only made Ramsay snigger at her.

 **“Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!**  You fucker! I swear I’ll fucking kill you if you touch her!” Jon yelled and scrambled towards Sansa to shield her from Ramsay. It was a feeble attempt with his hands tied.

“You? The infamous bastard son of Rhaegar Targaryen, you dare to put your tainted filthy hands on me?” scoffed Ramsay. The threat seemed so empty and ridiculous that he paused his advances towards Sansa and doubled over in laughter.

“He’s a better man than you will ever be,” Sansa muttered under her breath and tears.

“Maybe, but surely a dead man if he doesn’t shut the fuck up! Well, actually that gives me an idea. Those filthy hands could be put to good use.. oh! Hold on let me get my phone.”

Jon glanced worriedly at Sansa and she nodded to indicate she was all right. Though trembling with fear. Whatever happened next she knew she didn’t want Ramsay touching her ever again.

“Here we are! Say cheese!” Ramsay entered the room again, this time with a phone aimed at them. If only she could somehow pry that phone from his hands..

“So, speaking of touching.. I would still love to fuck you senseless Sansa but I think I should be a gentleman and let this bastard have a go and warm you up for me. What would Daddy Ned Stark think, his virginal precious daughter fucked by a bastard boy? Tsk tsk, naughty Sansa,” Ramsay sneered at her, his phone camera capturing every hint of fear and loathing she felt at that moment.

 “And you, Jon Snow. Or should I call you Jon Targaryen? Whatever, who gives a fuck. What say you, putting your bastard cock in a sweet virgin cunt? Oh my god, I’m going to be so fucking rich once I release the video of the two of you fucking.. I’m hard already thinking about it,” Ramsay stuck his tongue out and wagged at both of them. Jon could only clench his fists as rage swept over his entire body.

 “No, you’re going to do jack shit. Put that phone away! I won’t do that to her!” Jon objected vehemently despite eyeing warily the gun tucked under Ramsay’s belt.

“Oh my what an honourable man you are! I don’t give a shit what you say! Fuck her or die!”

 “You sick fuck! You’re not getting away with th-”

“Jon! Stop talking!” Sansa interrupted him. She knew what Ramsay was after. He had no interest in Jon. Jon was just collateral damage. Ramsay wanted to hurt her, her family and everything she held dear. But even though the idea sounded unsavoury to her, she knew it would be enough of a distraction, enough to allow a small window in which Jon and her would be able to escape from this hell. There was a way out finally. It was a big, fat maybe but she would die trying. It was a sacrifice she had to make, but she’d rather be touched by Jon than Ramsay. A plan soon took shape in her head.

“If we do this.. And you get what you want, you’ll let us go?” Sansa asked, hoping desperately that Ramsay would agree. Both Ramsay’s and Jon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. Ramsay leered and chuckled.

“Sansa! No!”

“Oh my, this is going to be good.. Yes, I suppose so. Nothing gets me going like blackmail. Sansa Stark, I think we have a deal,” Ramsay nodded in approval and went to turn on the lights. Jon and Sansa both flinched at the sudden glare.

“You have to free us first before anything else. If you want us to do it,” Sansa demanded. Her heart was racing a million miles a minute. This was it, this was the plan. If it took being filmed having involuntary sex with her brother’s best friend to stay alive, then that was what she’d do. All that was left was for Jon to play along, and to stop being so damn noble. Their lives were at stake.  _  
_

_If Ramsay wants to play, then let’s play._

“You tryna be funny, Sansa? No way, those ropes are staying.”

“If you want a good video, we need our hands free, to do whatever,” Sansa reasoned with Ramsay and watched as he pursed his lips, unwilling to give in.

“All right. But you do what I tell you to do, you try anything funny, I’ll blow both your heads off,” Ramsay took out his revolver and waved it at them.

“Turn around.”

Sansa quickly undid the knots of Jon’s rope and then grabbed him for a hug, relieved that they were no longer tied apart. Ramsay cleared his throat and Sansa turned to see the gun and phone still aimed at them.  _ _Part one, done.__

“Take your clothes off, both of you,” Ramsay ordered. Jon and Sansa’s eyes both met and Sansa started first, in removing her t-shirt and her skirt. Jon looked away and shut his eyes in shame and undressed himself down to his boxer briefs. This was not how he wanted to spend time with the Stark family. Not like this and especially not with their gorgeous flame haired angel of a daughter.

“Come on now, get closer you two. Take off everything. Nice bra and panties Sansa but take them off for Jon,” Ramsay sniggered. Sansa wasn’t quite sure how to begin, she had never been nor seen a man naked before, let alone be intimate with and the coldness in the room struck her with shivers, wishing she hadn’t agree to this in the first place.

Sansa inched closer to Jon who was now staring right at her, his grey eyes wide in fear and horror. Possibly at what he had to do to her.

“It’s the best bet we have, Jon,” Sansa whispered to him as she wrapped her arms around him.  **“Your hands are so cold**. You’re freezing Sansa.. are you sure about this?” Sansa heard Jon whisper back, his breath hot on her cheek.

“Nope, no hugging. This isn’t vanilla shit I want! Get down on your knees Sansa. In front of him,” Ramsay yelled which shook Sansa out of her wits. Sansa nodded and knelt down looking on at Jon who shook his head at her, though failing to stop her, as she submitted to Ramsay’s commands.

Sansa was greeted by the meaty rod of dark flesh that hung low in between Jon’s legs. It seemed to get larger and larger the more she stared at it. Enthralled, Sansa reached out to touch it. A loud hiss from Jon gave her a jolt and Sansa shot him a look of warning. Do this for us, she tried to convey with her eyes. But beyond that, she didn’t know what to do, she needed him to tell her what to do. It was after all her first time.

“Suck it. Put his bastard cock in your mouth.” Ramsay ordered, as if on cue.

Sansa took a deep breath and allowed her lips graze the tip. As her lips rested on it, she grasped her fingers around Jon’s cock. It was warm and soft, yet hard. It was a curious sensation to her. Sansa’s lips soon parted and wrapped around his cock, feeling his girth fill up her mouth. Sansa could taste Jon’s essence, the musk and the saltiness of his flesh was heady and soon she found herself setting a rhythm, as her head bobbed up and down. Jon’s cock was now bathed and dripping in her spit. It was glistening and well lubricated and Jon had to stop himself from spilling too soon, despite Sansa’s warm mouth having the opposite effect. He tried to think of cars, books, school in an effort to keep his erection down but Sansa zealousness was too much to handle.  _Fuck, this can’t be happening_.

“Good.. look at that, you’re hard for her aren’t you? You two are such freaks! I love it,” Ramsay leered at them. Sansa paid him no attention. Jon cupped Sansa’s face as she held her gaze on him. Her pale blue eyes shone with hunger and desperation and Jon struggled to accept the lie he was telling himself, that she didn’t desire him, even though her eyes told him all he needed to know. She wanted him, she was enjoying this, just as much as he was - with a huge side of guilt and her cherry on top.

“Now, you. Get your mouth on her cunt, Jonny boy. Get it all nice and wet. Make her cum, I want to see that on camera. Sansa stand up. On your knees, Jon.”

Jon had to take a moment, deciding if he should obey or pounce at Ramsay and end all of this. But a tug on his hand, pulling him down on his knees made Jon look up at Sansa. Sansa nodded, consenting him to do what he needed to do.  _At least, she’s willing._

Jon summoned a deep breath and as he did, Sansa’s scent struck him, as he faced her sumptuous pink slit peeking under a light thatch of auburn hair - it was sweet and intoxicating. Just as he would imagine how Sansa would smell like. Jon palmed Sansa’s smooth round bottom and pushed her nearer to his waiting mouth. Sansa whimpered at his touch. Jon suddenly remembered this was a first for her.  _I’ll be gentle.. She smells fantastic.. fuck._

Her folds were already glistening and Jon stuck out his tongue to taste her. Sansa gasped at the contact and grabbed onto his shoulder for support.  _Oh my god, she tastes amazing…_

A hunger rose within him and quickly escalated into greed, as Jon opened his mouth wide and clamped over Sansa’s delicate mound. He was no stranger to oral sex and it was his favourite part of fucking, but never had he dreamt of ever having his mouth on Sansa Stark’s pretty little cunt. Jon sucked and nibbled with even more fervour at the thought, his tongue probing her inner folds and drinking in her juices that was coating his face in copious amounts. Sansa’s whimpers and moans had become louder and more breathy and if that was any indication, Jon knew Sansa was about to reach her peak.

A strange sense of accomplishment came over him and Jon couldn’t help but smile as he continued sucking and licking at her folds. If there was one way to give her an orgasm of a lifetime, Jon knew it was more than just his mouth. He sucked two of his fingers and gently pushed it into her. The heat that enveloped his digits almost made him cum right there and then as he watched Sansa writhe and squirm in pleasure as he held her. She was a sight to behold. In that room, it seemed to be just the two of them only, enjoying each other. Ramsay was practically invisible.

Jon was strangely glad he played along with Sansa’s plans. He was only supposed to return the books Robb had asked him to but this was not how he had imagined his evening play out.

“Yes.. yes. Make her cum, you filthy fucker. Oh look at you Sansa, you’re going to be the breakout star in the porn industry! Fuck that is hot!” Ramsay’s voice was a mere droning that drifted in and out of Sansa’s mind. She was in heaven.  _Did sex really feel like this? Oh my god, Jon, you fucking bastard.._

“Cum Sansa, let me see that pretty face when you cum!”

Jon’s fingers and tongue were a lethal combination. The way his tongue pressed flatly on her small nub and how his fingers pushed in and out of her, Sansa thought she was about to have an out of body experience. The pressure proved too great as it bloomed deep inside her core. It grew warmer and warmer until something inside of her exploded and all Sansa remembered was screaming Jon’s name as she found herself too weak to stand with her legs buckling under her. Jon’s free arm caught her and pulled her tightly to him as she slowly came down from her peak and onto the floor.

Sansa opened her eyes and saw Jon hovering above her, his eyes gentle and kind. Sansa smiled up at him, pulling his face down to meet his lips. Never in her life had she felt this way.  _You’re amazing Jon.. That was amazing.  
_

“That was fucking hot, you two! But uh-uh… that’s not enough. Fuck her, Jon. She’s ready for her money shot.. fuck I’m gonna be rich selling videos of you two! Holy fuck!”

“I think what you have is quite enough, Ramsay. Now let us go!” Jon growled, turning his attention to their assailant. He knew that wasn’t the plan but he didn’t have the  heart to be Sansa’s first time, not like this - under duress. First times should be amazing and wonderful, especially for lovely and beautiful girls like Sansa. Not under the threat of blackmail and certain death by gunfire. And certainly not with him. Jon had always found her attractive and while she was certainly his type, she was off limits - all due respect to Robb, who was like a brother to him. What would Robb think?  _  
_

_He’s going to kill me for sure, if Ramsay doesn’t get to it first. Either way, I’m fucked._

“That wasn’t the deal, fucker! Now you fuck her… Or I will! And you’re gonna stand by and watch while I do! I must say I do want that but I think the video’s a better deal!” Ramsay threatened him, seizing the gun and aiming at his face again. Jon closed his eyes and regretted at once, when he heard Sansa crying out to him.

“Jon, please! Just do it… We won’t talk about this ever again, if he lets us go,” Sansa pleaded, her eyes tearing up as she pulled his arms around her.

“But, I can’t take you like this! Sansa, you’ll never… Be the same again. You’ll have to live with this for the rest of your life,” Jon reasoned with her, fighting against his baser nature which if he let it, would ravish every inch of the beautiful red-headed angel laying naked before him. “Take me, Jon. No one else I trust more than you. If I have to live this down for the rest of my life, then I will. Save me, save us.”

“Quit yapping! Get on with it or it’s one shot to the head each!”

“If you want your video, then let us do what we need to do, Ramsay! That was the deal!” Sansa reminded, her voice slightly quivering in fear.

Jon shut his eyes and looked down. His cock was still hard as ever and gently poking at her sex. His tip grazed the wetness that was her entrance and it took all of his might, not to ram his cock into her.

“All right, I’ll do it. I don’t want to hurt you, Sansa. But.. this is for us. You ready?”

Sansa nodded and a tear rolled down the side of her face. She was frightened still. “Hold me tight, Sansa. I’ll go slow.”

Jon mentally counted to three before he slowly pushed into the slippery cleft and found himself in a warm and wet yet snug embrace offered readily by the inside of her walls. Jon and Sansa groaned in unison. Sansa shut her eyes as she took in all of Jon’s length and girth. It was large and filled her to the brim as she felt her walls stretching to accommodate him. Jon pushed a little further, despite him not wanting to, and soon came to a small band of resistance.  _Oh my god, she is a virgin. God forgive me.._

Slowly but surely, Jon rocked his cock inside of Sansa, piercing through the small sheath of flesh which painfully reminded him of her innocence and dignity. Sansa bit down her lip as a searing pain went up her spine and shut her eyes as tightly as she could, whilst grasping at the flexing muscles of Jon’s back. Unknowingly the sharp pain had caused her to dig her nails deep into his skin and Jon felt it was warranted. After all, bleeding from a skin cut was nothing compared to bleeding from having a hymen broken. “I’m sorry, Sansa. I’m so sorry. I promise it’ll be over soon.”

 Jon’s soft whispers in between his panting soothed her somewhat and soon, Sansa felt the pain melt away. A pleasant friction took its place and once more, the heat in her core started up again.

 “Uhh.. Jon.. don’t stop please..” Sansa’s soft pleading whimpers only spurred him on. He was enjoying this. Perhaps a little too much. It wasn’t part of the plan to fuck Sansa and gain pleasure from it. They were being held hostage and this was the only way out.  _Oh god, what am I doing?_

There was no stopping him now. He had truly descended into deep depths of depravity, as he groaned at the delicious warmth that enveloped his hardness. Shame stabbed at him but it was weak against his desire.

But the thought proved too late and too little, as Jon found himself pushing deep and hard into Sansa’s tight wet cunt in a frantic pace as he felt his peak catching up with him. It didn’t help that watching Sansa’s lips moan his name only made him hunger for her even more. He was close, so close he felt his heart was going to burst.

 “Ahh! Oh god, Jon! I’m cumming!”

In a blink of an eye, Jon saw his life flash right before his very eyes, as a piercing heat shot right through him from his loins and there and then, he shuddered and trembled as rope after rope of his potent seed spurted deep inside Sansa’s unprotected womb.  _Oh sweet Sansa.. you gorgeous girl.._

“Ahh! Yes!! Cum for me!” Ramsay’s wavering voice interrupted Jon’s thoughts as he opened his eyes to a writhing Sansa, flushed pink and beautiful, reeling from her second orgasm for the night. Jon turned his head and saw Ramsay stroking his cock fervently, too engrossed in watching them both to realise the gun was now out of his hands and on the floor.  _Sansa was right, grab the gun and turn on him. Do it. Now._

It was only about a feet away and Jon needed to wait for the right moment to grab his chance at freeing both Sansa and him from this maniac. Jon watched with disgust at how Ramsay stroked frantically, the smallish pencil dick he had in his hands and when he threw his head back as he came, Jon took his chance.

Clumsily lunging quickly towards Ramsay’s chair, Jon seized the gun, though inadvertently kicking Ramsay in the shin as well. It was enough to wake Ramsay up from his post masturbatory daze and into a crazy and murderous fit.

“Oh no you fucker! Don’t do it!”

Sansa screamed. It all happened so fast, and it was so surreal, like it was a dream. Well, a nightmare. Her blood-curdling scream was the only thing Jon remembered. And the last words that came from Ramsay’s mouth - as two shots fired from the gun in his hand, as his finger automatically pressed the trigger, one hitting the chest and another in between the eyes. Jon watched as Ramsay dropped to the floor with a sickening thud blood gushing from his exit wounds. There was no remorse, no regret. Jon felt nothing but relief and blood-lust. He dropped the gun and turned to Sansa, who was cowering away, trembling like a leaf in a corner.

“Shhh… It’s all right, Sansa. He’s gone.. it’s over,” Jon got on his knees and approached her slowly. Sansa sobbed in his arms as he pulled her in for a calming embrace. They were both still very much naked, as the chill in the room suddenly hit them.

“We have to call the police, Jon. I have to call my family,” Sansa managed in between her sobs and covered herself with her arms, pulling away from him; suddenly shameful of what had transpired between them.

Jon nodded. There was nothing else he could do now except to calm Sansa and put her at ease. Though, the memory of her cunt walls clinging tightly onto his cock just moments ago, still freshly played in his mind.  _No, it was just a scheme. Nothing more._

Sansa managed to find her t-shirt and skirt and still visibly shaking, dressed herself. Jon could only watch, dying to touch her once more, maybe even help. But he looked away.

“Jon… How did you learn to shoot like that?”

* * *

It had been months since the incident and somehow, Jon still couldn’t bring himself to visit the Stark house again. Not without the sickening memory of what had happened in the attic, replaying in his mind over and over. But alas, he had no choice. It was Robb’s birthday and the family had decided to invite him over for a small barbecue.

No one knew what happened between him and Sansa. It was a secret that only the two of them would be burdened with for the rest of their lives. Jon remembered vividly, giving details to the police officers of what had happened, skipping the part of when they were both coerced by Ramsay to fuck for the camera, and went straight to how he killed Ramsay in self defence. There was no evidence of Sansa sucking his cock or Jon ramming his cock into her, when Jon decided to delete the incriminating video from the wretched phone. He knew well enough to wipe his fingerprints off the device. But, in the end, it was fortunate for both of them that Ramsay had been a suspect in a few assault charges and he already had a record, so no foul play was even mentioned. In fact, Jon was praised for his bravery. But only Jon knew too well, he should have been beaten to a pulp, for what he had done to Sansa.  _Sweet Sansa, oh gods, what have I done?_

“Hey man! Glad you could make it! We were wondering if the hero would show up!” Robb’s voice greeted him as the door opened.

“Your 21st birthday and watch you get drunk in front of your parents? Never miss it for the world.”

A symphony of ‘hi's’ came his way as well as grateful hugs from Ned and Catelyn Stark greeted him as Jon walked out into the backyard where all the Starks were gathered. But one particular red head was missing from the fray. And the only one he yearned eagerly to see again.

“So umm.. how is Sansa doing?” Jon finally had the courage to ask. To no one in particular, he had wanted to appear casually concerned at the very least, despite his heart thumping wildly at the thought of seeing Sansa again. Bran looked up from his book and smiled at Jon.

“She’s doing as well as she can. But I think keeping busy has kind of helped a little. She’s been volunteering a lot at Good Hope. You know since that day.”

“Oh. That’s good to know. I’m glad.”

“What you did, Jon was selfless and brave. You’re practically family now. Sansa would not be here today if it wasn’t for you. We’re all very thankful for you,” Bran wheeled towards Jon and held out his hand for a handshake. Jon took Bran’s hand in his and gave a tight-lipped smile.  _You shouldn’t._

He knew better on what he did. It wasn’t at all selfless. He liked it, he wanted it. Worse still, he enjoyed it. He wanted her. They wouldn’t be so thankful once they find out what actually happened. The guilt had been gnawing at him the past few months and all Jon could think about was Sansa.

How her soft skin brushed against his and how she smelled. He even pleasured himself to the memory of her sucking on him. He was a sick pervert and he was not hiding it well.

_I took her innocence, I ravaged her and I liked it. I shouldn’t be here. I killed a man and I liked it. I’m no fucking hero._

“I think she’s in her room if you want to talk to her, Jon,” a voice chirped in from behind him. Ned Stark, of all people. Encouraging him on. To find Sansa and let her torture him, just being in her presence alone.

“Oh no, I shouldn’t. I mean I’m here for Robb.”

“I think she would be happy to see you. Her hero. Son, I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to Sansa and I have you to thank for that. Go on, go say hi,” Ned Stark strode over and gave Jon’s shoulder a squeeze. Jon almost saw his eyes tearing up and it only made him feel worse. Jon nodded and proceeded into the house and up the stairs.

* * *

 “Come in,” the melodious voice that Jon hungered to hear rang from behind the door. Jon took a deep breath and opened it, only to find Sansa tying her glorious red hair in a braid. Jon felt his breath hitch in his chest.

“Hi Sansa.”

“Oh.. hi Jon.. I heard you were coming.”

An awkward silence ensued and Jon could swear he heard his own heartbeat racing in his chest a million thumps a minute.

“Please, sit. It’s good to see you,” Sansa motioned for him to sit on her bed. Jon nodded and sat as he was told. The soft yellow light from her lamp only made her glow radiantly and once more, Jon was entranced.

 “Umm.. you too. I mean, of course, you live here. So.. how are you?”

“I’m doing well. I’ve been going to a therapist so that’s helping a lot. Been busy too. You?”

“School is keeping me busy. Graduating soon and all. Oh and I got a new job too, so that’s good, I guess,” Jon answered as calmly as he could but there was tension in the air that hung so thick, a knife could slice through. Sansa smiled and nodded politely. There was nothing else to say and maybe he should take his leave already but Jon didn’t want to.

“Sansa-”

“Jon, I-”

Sansa and Jon both chuckled at them trying to talk at the same time. Then, she stood up and walked over to close the door. Jon couldn’t help but watch in awe of how beautiful and vulnerable she looked, almost ethereal in her flowy white dress. She looked different somehow. Glowing and gorgeous still but something had changed. He wondered if that night had anything to do with it. She wasn’t a girl any longer, she had become a woman. Sansa smiled sweetly at him as she sat herself down beside him on her bed.

_I could have her right now, right this second.. if she’d let me. Gods, Sansa, what are you doing to me?_

“I’m glad you’re well, Jon. I really am. And that night… What happened wasn’t your fault. I made you do it. I want you to know that I don’t hold anything against you.”

Jon let out a loud sigh of relief and chuckled, glad the elephant in the room was finally addressed. Not by him, at least. The tension in room slowly lifted.

“Oh Sansa.. no I couldn’t. Well, if you must know, I can’t stop thinking about it. Again I truly am sorry for what I done. And.. what I took from you. And I feel guilty for it, I’ll never forgive myself, I hope you know that.”

Sansa shook her head at him in disagreement. “No, please don’t feel guilty.. I.. I can’t stop thinking about it too. About that night. How you made me feel things. And Jon… I liked it… So don’t feel bad or guilty.”

Jon stared at Sansa as she confessed to him. He wasn’t alone in feeling that way after all. “Did you? Really?”

Sansa nodded sheepishly, her shy smile gripping his heart again once more. Jon was still in a daze as he watched Sansa take his hand in hers and looked up at him. Her blue eyes shining as they met his and Jon knew at once, that he was done for.

There had been studies that proved falling in love with someone that one shared traumatic experiences with, was perfectly possible and valid. Jon had read that somewhere in one of the psychology journals he was researching on. Was it what this was? Heart beating wildly, the tiny electric current that went through him whenever she touched him, thinking of her day and night since the incident.  _It must be._

“And I do have something to tell you,” Sansa rose from her seat and grabbed something from her dresser. “Jon, I know you’ve got a lot going on and I’m probably the last thing on your mind but-”

 “Sansa, no. Please don’t say that. And I have to admit….You are all I think about. Since that day. When you gave yourself to me. I just can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t do anything else when all I want is you. It’s driving me nuts, thinking about you and us all the time. I’m sorry but that’s the truth and I’ve been wanting to tell you that. I just didn’t have the guts to do it and I’m sorry. I’m the one who should be the last thing on your mind.”

Sansa looked down at her hands and fiddled with a stick as Jon watched her. All he wanted to do was to pull her into his arms and kiss her till dawn.

“Do you? Really? Well… I’ve thought of you too. And I can’t stop thinking about you. About us. Jon… I have to tell you something,” Sansa hesitated, tearing her gaze away from him.

“You can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I’m here for you. I promise.”

“Well then. Might as well just spit it out.”

Jon smiled and grasped her hand tightly in his. Sansa then handed him the stick.

“Sansa, what’s this?” Jon chuckled, amused at the white plastic thing shoved into his hands. But soon Sansa grabbed his hand again, this time placing it over her abdomen, where Jon felt a distinct swell under the soft fabric of her dress. Jon’s eyes met with Sansa’s and it hit him like a brick to the face. It took longer than a second for him to register what was happening and Jon pressed gently on her lower belly. It had been about four months since that night he spilled in her, the mingling of her juices with his seed, had finally taken root in her womb. Jon didn’t know what to say.  _What does one say in situations like these?_

“Is it… You’re pregnant?”

Sansa nodded with a sniff, clearly emotional at the outcome of her great big escape plan. All she wanted was to stay alive.  _Damn you Ramsay!_

She was only 19. How could she be a mother at 19? Fresh off high school with a 4.0 GPA. Her future was ruined and perhaps Jon’s as well. She struggled to keep it a secret but it was a lonely place she was punishing herself in. She didn’t want to live in misery, withdrawn from people who loved her. Still, no one else knew and her penchant for flowy dresses disguised the small bump that held the life that was growing inside of her. But Jon needed to know. If there was anyone she could trust, it was Jon. Besides, Jon would do the honourable thing, would he not?

“I wanted to tell you for so long. I swear I did. But it happened. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with it, I’ll figure something out. But I thought you should know.”

Jon was dumbfounded. Graduation was a few months away and he already had an offer at the security firm he once interned for last summer; a promise of a bright future ahead of him was as clear as day. But alas, if it was anyone, it would be him who knew all too well that life wasn’t perfect nor smooth sailing. But this was a major curve ball. A slight detour but a detour nonetheless. Still, his heart willed him to do the one thing he should have done months ago.

“Sansa, you’re not going to be alone in this. I swear. This child is mine as much as yours and I promise you this, we’ll figure it out together. Sansa…. I’m in love with you. I can’t deny it any longer. Will you have me?”

Sansa’s head shot up and her blue eyes that were shining with tears looked at him with such relief and love, Jon felt his heart swell and eyes tear.

“Oh Jon! Yes, I will,” Sansa sobbed as she leapt onto him with her arms wide open. Jon held her for as long as he could, rubbing her back gently in reassurance. Jon pulled away gently from their embrace as a thought flashed in his mind.

“So.. I think we need to tell them what really happened. I mean, before they find out otherwise,” Jon looked down and patted her bump gently. Sansa chuckled as she wiped away her tears.

“I suppose. But I’m so scared, Jon. I need you with me. What will they think?”

 Jon cupped her face and looked deep into her pale blue eyes. Beautiful eyes he only hoped his future child will have.

“We’ll tell them everything. The truth. I don’t care what they think. Or anyone else for that matter. They’ll understand in time to come.  **I’m done pretending. Let me take care of you** , Sansa. We’re going to figure this out together, remember?”

Sansa nodded and smiled through her tears. Never had a vision of his future looked so clear and beautiful than right now at that moment. And for once, in his life, Jon knew he was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
